Yaya-Gaga Oh si!
by loLazo
Summary: Seguro las reglas ese no es mi estilo...sin embrago rendirme tampoco...así que quieres que me aleje de ella eh?lo siento pero eso me hace querer estar cerca se ella y si te lo preguntas si, esto es guerra Amane ...
1. Chapter 1

Como se supone que empiece ...bueno ahora mismo estoy en un bus para dirijirme a mi nueva peor no es la escuela si no que esa escuela esta al otro lado del mundo y si, a mis padres les parecio bien cambiarme de escuela a mitad de año ,de una preparatoria de mexico termine a una preparatoria de japon que no esta del todo mal porque vivi un tiempo ahi pero mis mayores recuerdos estan en mexico ,mi mexico y su comida mmhmh...ok me desvie del punto .Dicen que las escuelas de aquí sin muy estrictas yo no sé que les paso por la cabeza a mis padres a mandarme a una escuela así saben que no me gusta seguir las reglas ...aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez fue por eso.Y aquí me bajo...

Camino hacia la entrada hay muchas estudiantes con su uniforme perfecto y todo me da asco tanta perfección,noto como se me quedan mirando como si fuese un bicho raro.

Hola!-dice una chica de cabello rosa

Hola te conozco?-

No,no lo creó jaja soy Aoi Nagisa la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil -y extiende su mano con una sonrisa

Ah claro,soy Yaya Nanto-le correspondo el gesto

Un gusto Yaya-san la llevare a su primera clase si le parece-

EH? A si vamos-

Yaya-san le pediré de favor que lo mas pronto posible porte su uniforme la ropa que usted gran no es apta para la escuela-

Mhnm?que tiene de malo como me visto?

Nose a que se refiere ,si se me veo muy como llevo unos jeans rotos pegados azules,una camisa de cuadros roja con negro abierta y una blusa negra abajo con unas botas tipo rockeras según yo me veía bien

No es que te veas mal solo que aquí no se permite ese tipo de vestimenta por favor porta el uniforme lo mas pronto que puedas si?-

Pero...ahg vale -resignación total

Llegamos a una puerta que al parecer era mi salon ..

Aqui es Yaya-san-

Oh!? Ok vale gracias y por favor quitale el -san a mi nombre solo yaya ok?-

Eh!?em..vale lo intentare...Yaya-lo dijo toda rojita y se veía muy tierna

Bueno adiós y gracias-

Entre al salón y se me quedaron viendo OTRA VEZ!

Oh! Usted debe ser la Nanto-san verdad?-dice el anciano que al parecer es mi profesor

Si soy yo-

Bueno pues Preséntese ala clase Nanto-san-dijo muy sonriente me callo bien porque no me vio raro ni nada parecido así que el abuelo y yo nos llevaremos bien

Soy Yaya y...ya-

Em ...ejem...bien señorita Nanto pase a sentarse-

Vale-miro para todos lados y no hay asientos-en donde se supone que me sentaré profesor?-

Ahí señorita al lado de la señorita Konohana-

EH?-que estúpida me vi al parecer si hay un asiento ...creo que su ando dormida

Konohana eh?es linda ...supongo que no sera tan aburrido aquí...

Hola bienvenida-me dice con una sonrisa amable

Hola gracias soy Yaya-extiendo mi mano

Soy Hikari un placer-toma mi mano

Espero nos llevemos bien Hikari...-y le guiño un ojo y a ella se le ponen las mejillas rositas

Em ...claro...claro Yaya-chan...-nos miramos a los ojos parece eterno hasta que abren la puerta

Lo siento profesor se me ha ido el tiempo en la practica!-

No se preocupe pase a su asiento-

Gracias!-

De pronto aquella chica con apariencia de un chico ...un chico guapo he de decir se acerca hacía nosotras ...

Hikari amor lamento la tardanza-y le da un corto beso en los labios

No te preucupes por eso Amane-sama-dice toda roja

Y tu eres?-me mira como si me fuera a matar aunque no se porque luego caigo en cuenta de que Hikari y yo aun tenemos las manos tomadas...de pronto ella me suelta al darse cuenta.

Yaya Nanto-le digo mirandola fijamente

Ah-Que mierda?! Solo eso dirá?

Las clases transcurrieron normal ya cuando tocaba la hora del almuerzo alguien me agarro del brazo y me llevo a una esquina del aula

Eh?!que mierda?!-

Cuida esa boca Nanto-me dice la tipa esa

Quien mierda te crees que eres para tomarme así?!eh?! Contesta MIERDA!-

Nada mas y nada menos que Amane-sama la que dice que se hace y que no se hace aquí si quieres tener una vida de estudiante sin complicaciones alejate de mi NOVIA!-dice llena de ira pero sin levantar la voz

Eh?!de que coño hablas?-le digo desafiándola si cree que me voy a dejar esta muy equivocada

Mira eres nueva ...pero si te veo como hace rato con MI novia te ira mal y si si te lo preguntas es una amenaza!-

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle llega Hikari

Amane -sama vamos a almorzar...oh! Yaya-chan hola vienes a almorzar con nosotras?-dice con sus mejillas rojitas de nuevo ...y ahí es cuando me pregunto como un ángel como ella esta con esa cosa ...y si con esa cosa me refiero a Amane -principito-de quinta-yo-mando-al-al-mundo-con-mi-cabello-engelado.

Yo se lo había preguntado Hikari y me dijo que no es una lastima a la otra sera no?Nanto-san?-dice con una sonrisa finjida ...que se cree?esta falsa copia de Robert Pattinson versión pobre

Si gracias por el ofrecimiento Hikari pero tengo cosas que hacer...aun así luego nos vemos-le guiño un ojo y me voy ..Oh si baby! La gran salida de Yaya-Gaga con estilo y todo

Así que ..me tengo que alejar de Hikari eh? Ja como si siguiera las ordenes ...esto se esta poniendo interesante...seré ese grano en el culo para ti Amante estas acostumbrada a que hagan lo que tu dices pues ya llego quien te va a bajar de esa nubecita ...Oh si!como que me llamo Yaya Nanto


	2. Chapter 2

Esto esta del asco no tengo nada en contra de los japoneses pero su comida no me gusta...a lo que me lleva a pensar habrá un puesto de comida mexicana aquí? Nah no creo o quien sabe todo puede pasar

Ouch!-mierda! Por ir pensando tope con alguien y ahora me duele el trasero GENIAL! Ahora se porque me dicen no pienses tanto Yaya te hace daño ...aunque lo digan con malicia sea y sarcasmo total creo que a cierto punto tiene razón

Disculpa que no te he visto!-la ayudo a levantarse

No te preocupes iba distraída de todo modos...oh eres nueva no?-

Ah porque todo el mundo pregunta eso tan estúpida me veo?!-digo un poco exaltada

Jaja eres graciosa me gusta! Y a tu pregunta no,no te ves estúpida si no que eres la única que no lleva el uniforme-dice sonriendo

Oh!aa si ya entiendo jajaj losiento el destino me intenta cabrear y tu eres?-Me cae bien esta chica se ve que no es como las de aquí ,se ve buena onda relajada y bromista y eso me gusta

Oh disculpa mi torpeza soy Chikaru-me da la mano

Yaya-correspondo el gesto

Valla forma de conocernos no?-dice riendo

Jajaj si es muy original he de decir-

Algo inolvidable talvez-

Jaja si supongo-

Porque no para remediar tu caída te doy un tour por la escuela así la conoces?-

No te preucupes por eso quiero conocerla sola mejor almorzemos juntas y me cuentas que se base aquí y todo te parece?-

Mm...vale te honrare con mi presencia jajaj-

Oh!me siento tan afortunada princesa-hago una reverencia-

Jajaj lose los plebellos siempre quieren estar a mi lado-dice con una sonrisa

Jajaja que modestia la de usted princesa

Si lose amable,bella,responsable y modesta lo tengo todo!jajaja-

Jajaj si princesa modestia vamos a almorzar jajaj

Compre un pan raro espero y no sepa feo pero nimodo tengo que comer ...Chikaru me lleva bajo un árbol con mucha sombra

Y dime de donde vienes?-

Pues de México a mi padre lo cambiaron de trabajo-digo asiendo una mueca

Tan mal te fue hoy?-dice riéndose

Jajaj he de decir que tu me alegraste el dia-

Oh ahora la afortunada soy yo no?-

Jajaja si lo eres y que se hace aquí o que?-

Jaja pues no mucho hay varios clubes yo estoy en el de diseño por cierto-

Oh!genial as de ser la mas popular por eso no?-

No ni tanto no me gusta llamar la atención la popular aquí es Amane-sama-

Ese Ricki Martín versión barrio con gonorrea es popular?enserio?con ese carácter de mierda que se carga?!-

Eh eh esa boca ...calma si es la mas popular aquí porque es la capitana del equipo de basquetball todas se mueren por ella...por cierto por que dices que tiene un más carácter?-

Pues sucede que me toco el mismo salón y conocí a su novia Hikari me callo bien y al parecer a ella yo también ...es muy linfa y amable...y luego llego ella a decirme mier...cosas feas -

Cosas como quiero que te alejes de Mi novia porque lo vas a lamentar?-

Eh?si como lo sabes?-

Pues porque casi laitad de la escuela lo ha vivido yo personalmente no pero eso dicen y si lo dices tu ha de ser verdad esos rumores-

Pues si que son verdad! ...aunque...-

Oh no!-

Que?-

No me digas que te gusta Hikari!-

Que?...no ..yyo...no ella...yo ...no!-

Si claro-#sarcasmoOn

Te lo juro!-

No me mientas lose por tu cara y tu tar-tar-tar-tamudeo-dice mientras suelta la carcajada

Oí! No te burlea de mi-

Jajaj bueno bueno ya! De una vez te digo que abandones no te quieres meter con Amane-sama-

Que?! Pero si mole tengo miedo a esa cata de pez espada!-

No lo digo por eso solo que ella tiene mucha gente a su favor lo que ella diga todos lo creeran-

No me importa no le dejare de hablar a Hikari solo porque ella me lo dice!-

Ahí vas de nuevo con Hikari deberías respetar que tiene novia-

No me gusta!-

Si te gusta lose no lo quieres admitir pero lose-

Aghj-

No hagas aghj-dice apuntándome con un dedo

Vale vale pero es que ...bueno okey talvez me gusta un poco pero a quien no?es muy bonita y su forma de ser también es muy bonita-

Lose lose pero algo malo podría pasar solo te advierto te apoyaré pero soloquedas advertida vale?-

Si! Gracias por tu apoyo Chikaru...por cierto...no crees que estamos hablando como si nos conociéramos de hace años?!-

Eh?!Jajaja si es cierto pero que se le puede hacer me caes bien!-dice con una sonrisa

Ami también me caes súper bien y es enserio lo que dije de que me alegraste el día -

Tu también no había llegado alguien tan peculiar como tu-

Por peculiar te refieres a rara verdad?jajaj-

Jajaj tal vez ...-

Oye!-le doy un golpecito en el brazo

Jajaja losiento losiento era broma!-dice riéndose

Pues no es gracioso...bueno tal vez un poco Jajaja

En eso suena la campana para regreso a clases

Oh! Supongo que nos vemos mañana Yaya-

Por mi bien almorzamos mañana princesa?le sonrió

Claro que si microbio-

Microbio?-

Jajaj si por raro jajaja-

Oye! Jajaj bueno princesa hasta mañana-

Oye!-

Eh que?porque no me pasas tu celular y así hablamos por mensajes?-

Oh cierto no se me había ocurrido-

Las clases continuaron "normales"según yo aunque tenia la mirada de Amane en mi todo el tiempo me alegro haber conocido a Chikari presiento que seremos muy buenas amigas

Mama!ya lleve!-

Bienvenida hija y por favor no grites jaja-

Porque!?-digo gritando de nuevo

Yaya-me dice seria

Vale vale sorry madre silencio!-

Ve a lavarte las manos para que comas tu padre llegara un unos minutos-

Ok ya vuelvo-

Después de lavarne las manos veo que tengo varios mensajes y los voy respondiendo

Milton:Nomas te vas y te olvidas de los pobres no Yayita?:(

Yaya:como crees eso miltonsito:( siempre están conmigo somos family recuerdas?

Sandra:Pantunfla!como te fue en tu primer día!?estoy ansiosa por que me cuentes recuerda pasarela chido siempre ;)

Yaya:Pantunfla! Pues bien conocí a una chica muy genial hoy me alegro el día luego te cuento porque o/ claro siempre la vivo chido B)

Erick:Esposa mía!que tal te va tu vida japonesca?eh?si ya conseguiste un esposo japones verdad es por eso que no me mandas un mensaje?:( #ForeverAlonexD jaja okno

Yaya:Claro que no esposo!jamas cambiaría esos ojotes hermosos por unos ojitos! Solo atu te amo!lo sabe eh! #EspososGagaForeverAlone

Lea:Yayeishon!que tal te va?todo muy japones o ka? Jajaj ya sabes que cualquier cosa te hablas aquí se te extraña mucho :( te amo!bebe! :3 3 no lo olvides

Yaya:Claro que no lo olvido beba!te amo también lo sabe!:* :* te extraño y ya pronto nos pondremos al corriente de todo va?todo va tranki ya tu sabe babe!B)

Chikatu:Microbio! Jajaj como término tu día?:*

Yaya:Pues tranki con una que otra mirada asesina Jajaja y el tuyo princesa?:*

Yaya!-

Wtf?me asustaste mama!-

Así tendrás la conciencia hija mia ...bueno a lo que venía tu padre trajo a un compañero de trabajo a comer con su esposa y su hija así que baja a comer pronto vale-

Claro ya voy-

Cuando bajo dispuesta comer...

Princesa!mira el es mi socio Takeshi-

Un gusto señor-extiendo mi mano

Oh por favor sime takeshi hija-me sonríe

Claro-

Y ella es su esposa Minami

Un placer señora-la saludo

El gusto es mio-me sonríe

Y ella es su hija...

Hikari!

Yaya-chan...


	3. Chapter 3

Hikari-

Se conocen?-pregunta mi padre

Oh bueno si estamos en la misma prepa pa-

Ah ya veo pues mejor,así se hacen mas pronto amigas no Hikari-chan?-

Por supuesto Nanto-san-

Bueno pues pasemos a comer-

La comida paso bien en general aunque un poco aburrida por las platicas de mi papa y el de Hikari de los negocios...todo bien o al menos más o menos hasta que a mi madre se le ocurre decirme...

Yaya porque no le muestras tu habitación a Hikari-chan-

Que?! ...digo ...si claro vamos Hikari?-

Si claro-

Al llegar a mi cuarto me siento en la cama

Sientate-

Gracias ...y como te fue hoy Yaya-chan-

Pues bien ..supongo aunque hubo una persona desagradable ...conocí a una chica muy amable me alegro el dia-sonrio

Pues me alegro...y quien es esa persona?..digo si se puede saber-dice tímida

Haha claro se llama Chikaru la conoces?-

Creo que si es una chica del club de diseño no?-

Si es ella es muy genial quedamos de almorzar mañana-

Oh.. Ya veo me alegró y en que club te anotaras?-

Pues no se creo que al de soccer ..aunque aun lo estoy pensando talvez al de dibujo-

Tu dibujas?-

Em..pues si algo no así que digas que bruto que padre dibujo pero pues me defiendo je-

De seguro lo haces muy bien-me sonríe ...ok tiene una hermosa sonrisa no puede ser que si me guste! Ok ese no es el tema ahora concentrate Yaya!

Gracias jajaj -

Espero y algún día me muestrea uno Yaya-chan-

Tenlo por seguro Hikari...te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

Si claro-

Porque sales con Amane?-

Eh?oh pues ella es genial y muy amable con todos..-

Si como no-susurro para mi pero al parecer lo escucha

Porque lo dices?-

Oh no por nada rumores jaja -frunce levemente el ceño-cambiandollevanma cuando llevan saliendo?-

Pues 7 meses y tu tienes novia o novio?-

No no eso no va mucho conmigo jaja-

Por?apoco eres de las que les gustan las relaciones libres Yaya-chan?-

Tanto como eso no pero ...no soy buena en las relaciones ...nunca me he enamorado...tu estas enamorada de Amane?-

Eh?! O bueno...yo supongo...no se...-

Eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad?-la miro fijamente ella se confunde y luego lo capta y se pone roja...WTF!que estas haciendo Yaya!

Me acercó lentamente hacia donde esta tomo su rostro ella se paraliza ...me hacerco hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro...

Yaya-chan-cerro sus ojsos...oh si esa es una buena señal vamos avientate Yaya!

Yaya!-nos separamos al escuchar el grito ...mama tan oportuna como siempre...

Si ya voy!...Hikari...-

Nos vemos Nanto-san-y se no la cague la CAGASTE YAYA! Pero si ella cerro los ojos ella también lo quería o no? ...porque las mujeres son tan complicadas?...eh que quiero si yo también soy mujer ...o bueno al menos lo que are estaba apunto!apunto de probar sus labios,esos suaves y delgados labios ...quisiera probarlos ,yo te enseñaría muchas cosas Hikari Amane no es para ti José si yo tampoco pero yo te respetarse y te tratare bien ...espera que?!MIERDAAA! Me estoy haciendo cursi nooo toritooo! Okno Mr salgo del tema todo el tiempo ...Te conquistare Hikari a mi modo pero te conquistare!

Ala mañana siguiente en la escuela...

Hey microbio-

Mnh?hey princesa como amaneciste?-

Bien ...te preguntaría como amaneciste tu pero por tu cara veo que mal que paso-me pregunta con preocupacion.

Te cuento en el almuerzo vale?-

Mm si claro nos vemos en el almuerzo en el árbol -me da un beso en la mejilla

En el salón...

Hikari...yo...quiero hablar sobre...lo que paso en-

Yaya ahora no...olvodemos eso..-dice firamente

P-pero...-

Amor!-genial aparece este intento de caballero del zodiaco

Amante -sama...-Amante la toma de la cintura y se empiezan a besar

Se besan ...mucho... Ok paren...paren! Ni porque estamos en salón enserio?! Por primera siento un dolor en mi pecho...no no puede ser yo no me puedo enamorar menos tan rápido apenas y la vi apenas y la conozco ...puede ser una descuartizadora y yo me enamoro ...si Yaya eres tan estúpida que en cualquier momento te descuartiza y tu ni cuenta te das por lo embobada que estas con ella...así que a esto llaman amor a primera vista eh?...esto es una mierda..-me siento en mi lugar aún con el dolor en el pecho,llega el profesor y todos se clase transcurre normal suena la campana para el almuerzo y cuando me paro dispuesta a encontrarme con Chikaru cuando siento que alguien toma mi brazo volteo y es...

Yaya-chan-

Konohana-san necesita algo?-se lo digo secamente ...no lo quería hacer pero ella que se cree que estoy a su disposición que despues de tratarme como una desconocida cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos y luego cuando intento hablar con ella en la mañana y ella se besuquea con Amante ok entiendo que sea su novia,pero casi nos besamos ayer! Yo estaba enfrente! Pues si ella piensa que seré su juguete esta muy equivocada

Yaua-chan yo...yo quería hablar sobre lo que paso en tu cas-

Olvidemoslo Konohana-san-

Pe-pero si tu querías que habláramos y bueno ahora yo quiero-

No me importa lo que quieras ...Disculpamee el tono pero como tu dijiste "quería"tipo pasado ahora la que no quiere hablar soy yo-y me voy ...ok me siento un poco mal por tratarla así pero no puedo permitirle que haga lo que quiera conmigo No y No nadie juega con Yaya Nanto ahora hablaremos cuando a mi se me hinche...

Nanto-oigo una voz firme a mi espalda antes de llegar al árbol y se muy bien de quien es...me volteo a enfrentarla

Otori-


End file.
